


【y2/磁石】不是爱人

by IMHERBST



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMHERBST/pseuds/IMHERBST
Summary: 不是爱人，会是什么关系？





	【y2/磁石】不是爱人

·捏造现实向

·团饭请慎点

·不太甜

·祝食用愉快！

**2008**

二宫不晓得自己和樱井之间的界限在何处，模模糊糊的犹犹豫豫的，让人摸不着头脑。

都怪夏天，每日得见他笑脸和对自己的纵容的夏：夏天总是让人觉得黏黏腻腻，好似吃雪糕时偷偷被温度而软了身子的部分，变成粘人的甜最后变成烦恼。

爱人到底是要如何定义的？是肌肤相亲还是心心相印，或者就是鱼水之欢，露水情缘的惺惺相惜也能被称为爱人吗？酒精到底做了些什么，在爱情游戏中是催化还是破坏的扮演者？

不胜酒力的那个自己，到底是说出了什么？

“sho酱，好喜欢你哦……”樱井始终忘不了二宫黏着自己说出这句话的神情，因为酒精染上了一些酡红，好看的眼睛眯起，嘴角仍旧是上翘，让人没办法分清到底是真心话还是玩笑，可是“喜欢”“喜欢”就这样一字一字敲打着樱井的心，敲得最后和心跳声同频共振，可是说出这话的人只是笑着看着他，凑近还能闻到刚刚入口的酒沫味，可是那双软软的手又死死的攀在樱井身上，轻轻的扣在没有衣服附着的手臂上，好像下了个咒语怎么也扳不开这双手，只好反扣住——改用十指相扣的方式让自己圈地为牢，亡羊不用补牢也不想逃。

没办法在庆功宴上做出什么更加出格的动作，共演者看见了也只是笑着说“果然啊，关系真好”，这样的动作也不是第一次做了，但这是心跳蹦跶得最大声的一次，他想带着他逃——

就和剧里的人一样，眉目流转的是旁人了然的喜悦，是彼此眼中的不言而喻，更想变成现实里的默契万分。

其实他们已经做到了默契万分，没有人比他们更了解彼此，只是一颦一笑就知道对方的所想，跟得上节奏，做出同样的事情。

这是什么？大约是爱，但不是爱。樱井聪明的脑瓜在这种事情上就没理清过线头。

喝完酒后还是第一次这么疼痛，二宫皱着眉头爬起来时才发现原因：不知道该庆幸还是悲观，他竟然真的和樱井躺在了一起，甚至这一看就是发生了什么，他调皮的用手指在白白的被单上跳起了舞，像两个人找了很久最后坠入爱河。

可是他不敢确认心意，他知道自己的感情在日渐相处中变了质，发酵成爱，是那种渴望被独占的爱，可是这几个月的共演让他迷惑起来，到底他们是怎么了，他以为的，他认为的，他希望的，在这一刻成了真又让人胆小起来，只好看着他，看得久以为就是永恒，停住了，不再向前。

一双手被抓住，樱井迷迷糊糊抓住了他的手，刚刚好的指甲从肉肉的掌心划过，痒得的二宫的心，被抓住的是心，你若凑近听，它在告诉你那是爱，可是倾诉的对象还在睡眠中，睫毛打在眼睑上留下一层青色，二宫凑近没有出声的说：

“我喜欢你哦。”

不是爱人的那种喜欢。

**2010**

Beautiful world的disc2想收录合宿，五个人都没意见，只是樱井在看到二宫穿上那件睡衣时腾起了一丝不满：一想到这个样子会被收录，会被人给记住，会被人讨论，自己的那份宝物被人垂涎的感觉并不好，一点也不好。

只好用大声的笑藏起那份不甘心，这样就不会被发现了吧。

挨个说完“早起宣言”后，玩完“魔法香蕉”后，彻底的安静了，樱井却还在想二宫，他靠着窗户会不会冷，他是什么感觉呢，他……

假借着起夜的由头凑到二宫的身边，旁边的相叶已经睡得七荤八素，二宫看了眼樱井后颇为“嫌弃”的把相叶往原本樱井的位置移了移，樱井了然的躺在还有一些余温的二宫的隔壁，手里挤进了二宫的汉堡手，手果然有些凉，捂在手心里觉得不够尽兴，还是把他拉进了自己的怀里，手圈住了整个他摸着里面已经加了一件背心的睡衣，二宫本不太舒服的动了动，两人找了个舒服的姿势互相盯着对方沉入了睡眠。

梦里的自己在跑，气喘吁吁的，二宫不明白为什么自己要跑，但是惴惴不安的心告诉自己要找，找一个宝贵的东西，忽的就被惊醒，二宫微微抬头就是樱井的脸，被圈着睡着还是别扭了些，他往后退了退获得了更为舒服的姿势，黑暗里想起了第一次。

原来那次并没有发生什么，当真的第一次、处于清醒状态下被进入时，他才知道这时候他们是真的陷入了一种不可名状的危险关系，不是爱人，胜似爱人。

两个人都很聪明的从未提起过确认，仿佛两个人都不提就永远不用面对这个问题，不过穷途末路时不必多言，因为不知道尽头在哪所以只用贪恋现在，及时享乐是会让人快乐并且上瘾的。

肉体比思想更诚实，沉沦得一塌糊涂，二宫发出腻人的声音时能换来樱井的吻，是个划算的买卖，二宫从不做赔本的生意，这一点他晓得得透彻，樱井也甘愿变成鱼肉等待刀俎。

和爱人一样的人，二宫这样定义彼此。

樱井知道二宫做了梦，因为梦之外的二宫踢了樱井几脚，本就浅睡的他立马被惊醒，不知如何安抚二宫，只好慢慢等他醒，然后假装睡着让他从自己的怀抱松开一些。

“你醒着吧。”小声的肯定句。是了，谁能在这种事上骗过二宫呢？“嗯。”

可是为什么他爱他的这一个事实两个人都被骗了这么久？是心知肚明在装聋作哑还是都选择装模作样的不闻不问？

尝试着“喜欢你”，得到了同样的回答：“我也喜欢你。”明明语言是甜蜜的，心里嘴里尝到的都是咸甜的，好像先尝到果茶的甜然后咸口的芝士层，搅和后失去两种优点的奇怪味道。

樱井亲了亲二宫：“睡吧。”

适时地不知是三人中的那一个发出了小声的短暂呼噜声，两个人低低的笑了声。“你也有时候会打呼。”二宫笑着说樱井，伸出手摸了摸二宫的脸，示意他不要再说，手上的肉敏感的发现温热的碰触，是二宫的舌头恶意的转了转，笑着把手撤走，又重重的亲了口才当做放过。

早上的胜利是由松本获得的。

首先就是合宿的强化项目，几乎都是高空项目让樱井好不难受，但是看着二宫在对面的等待还有他克服的恐惧，樱井想得到这样的笑脸。

录音之后的访谈二宫是最后一个结束的，樱井吃得很快，他怕自己不填满点什么就会发出重复的声音“二宫怎么还没来”，他得要藏好，不能被世人知晓他的爱人就在这么近的范围。可是他的眼神始终隐瞒不了，没办法控制的是爱，他看的是火，自己变成了飞蛾愿意一同燃烧。

可是没人会问火焰愿不愿意让飞蛾堕落在火光里。

**2011-2016**

二宫总是忍不住笑起来的时候去看樱井，好像天生就应该这样，他们之间向来是默契程度过高的，只有确认到彼此的眼神才会蹦出更深的笑，不可言说的约定俗成的小毛病。

不得不承认除此之外，两个人的身体也是高度契合，没有人像樱井一样能给予自己无上的快乐，指甲掐进他的肉里，而身体也一并相连的时候是二宫最快乐也是最空虚的时间，他知道他们身体上的吻合，但他却对思想上的统一不敢相认。

情事发生的时间地点都很随机，更多的是两个人突如其来的汹涌欲望下的低头，臣服在欲望里，渴望欲望后的失衡说出最后的真心，但是这个时候的人又充满了防备，真情只敢说一分，虚虚实实分不清边界，只好把真心话当做大冒险“我喜欢你”“我喜欢你”“我喜欢你”，妄图积少成多水滴石穿。

把手垫在二宫的腰下是樱井练习太多次的科目，他想让他疼痛让他知道他的爱也是这般，但是他也舍不得让他痛，痛到最后受伤的樱井也少不了。

他喜欢在床上说些平日里不会说的话，能看到二宫慢慢染上红色的耳朵，这可比他的嘴诚实多了。二宫有时被逗得烦会问“谁知道西装革履之后，演唱会的奇装异服后的你说得出些这样的dirty talk？”“不然我的rap怎么写出来的？”用反问回答问题，挑起两个人的火一起熄灭。

欢愉一般是迷人又漫长的，这种“战争”里两个人都是主导，主导身体，主导情绪，主导爱。

**2017**

至此之后二宫就变得不愿意过生日了，他总感觉变成了一个坏事的发生日期，明明不是他的错，但他在广播里说：“生日啊……”樱井听着从广播里有些失真的声音心疼极了，只有他们五个人才知道为什么不愿意过生日了，生日当天的岚学他还是笑着的，笑得勉强极了，可看起来还是很开心，自欺欺人很痛苦吧。

手机没有响起，一是最首先发出消息的人都在自己身边，二是太过震惊都没注意到那些祝福——怎么比得过那一个冲击。

原来大野累得那么早，原来大野是这么想的……原来……原来……

二宫都忘了自己是怎么入睡的了，第二天起得很早轻轻敲了敲樱井的房间，开门的樱井顶着浮肿的脸，这一次二宫没舍得吐槽，樱井不好意思的说：“不知道怎么了一醒来就在地板上了……”

两个人没说什么，紧紧抱住了对方，用这样的方式确认现实，都发生了，都过去了。

明明离两个小不点想去退社的一天过了那么那么久，他们以为这样的事永远不会发生了，他们克服了那么多，从留有空位到座无虚席花了那么多年，什么都经历过了，只剩下盛大的庆祝和烟花。

成年人很多时候比孩子还简单，在床上互相像小兽般发泄时才是最好的纾解方式，二宫想问樱井，樱井也想问二宫，他们和往常一样以相同的频率开口：

“我们是什么关系？”

团员，床伴，大概是爱人。

**2019**

20周年还是继续进行，只是是个末班车了。

二宫和樱井不再找那个答案了——

因为他们是团员，

更是互相爱了十几年的爱人。

谁说不是爱人，爱人就是爱人。

夏天限定过去了，爱不会，让限定变成永恒的爱。

**回到2007**

爱的种子破土而出，这一颗种子终于愿意面对雨露了。


End file.
